


Lust for a Vampire

by Reiko_Forrester



Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Sitting, Facials, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, broken furniture, doggystyle, literal dumpster fire Cassidy, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiko_Forrester/pseuds/Reiko_Forrester
Summary: This is a prompt for flaireandsynch on tumblr, who wanted some kinky Cassidy smut. Don't we all?





	Lust for a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for flaireandsynch on tumblr, who wanted some kinky Cassidy smut. Don't we all?

Lily had had another long night, but they were all long nights, cos this was Vegas. All the fun stuff happened at night. But the sun was up, which meant she got to go home. And it was easier to get out to the parking lot quick through the kitchen doors, and the cooks didn't care if she came through. 

When she walked past the dumpster, she thought she saw a bright flash from the corner of her eye. She stopped and looked back, curious, and saw that it was a casino worker in his gaudy uniform vest. He was crouched down behind it, smoking a cigarette and looking up at the sky. Lily hadn't seen him around before, but he was handsome, with dark hair and a long nose. 

'What are you doing back there?' Lily asked, trying not to laugh.   
The dealer seemed to just notice her, and looked briefly startled, but covered it with a charming smile. 'What's it look like? Just having a smoke.' His Irish accent and rough voice made her insides melt. He glanced her up and down, obviously liking what he saw, and stood up, taking a step closer to the wall. He was tall and slender, and Lily was starting to like what she saw, too. 

'May I?' she asked, motioning to the cigarette.   
The man pulled the pack out of his pocket and held it out, and Lily took one. He offered a flame, and once lit, she exhaled. With a smile, she thanked him, and asked 'Who sits behind a dumpster on their break?'  
'Well, I do, obviously,' he answered, bringing the cigarette back to his lips. His fingers and hands were heavily inked, and she entertained a brief fantasy about his tattooed knuckles on her bare thigh.   
Lily leaned in to read his name tag - also a great excuse to get closer to him - and read aloud, 'Cassidy.' She smiled, reaching out her hand. 'I'm Lily.' 

Cassidy smiled back, shaking her hand, and his skin was just a bit cooler than hers. It felt nice. So did the strength of his grip. Lily chided herself, blaming her recent dry spell for getting so worked up. But the mutual attraction was evident.   
'You on break? Lunch?' she asked. 

'Nah. Just thought I would nip off for a cigarette.' He spoke as if there was nothing wrong with doing this at work without permission.   
'Daredevil,' she teased him, and he shrugged. 'Seriously, why are you back here? Why aren't you on the terrace lounge?' you asked, referring to the small courtyard outside for smoking employees.   
'Too much sunshine,' he said.   
'Don't like sunshine?'   
He gave her a straight look, and shook his head. 'No. Can't stand it. I'm a vampire.'

Lily raised an eyebrow. He looked too old to be a goth. 'Oh yeah?' She glanced back up at the sky. 'A vampire who works day shift?'  
'Aye,' he said with an indignant nod. 

She watched his hand take the cigarette back to his lips, and saw one of the tattoos appeared to be the abbreviation for 'laughing out loud.' Her skepticism was pretty high. 'Aren't vampires supposed to be scary?' she wondered aloud.   
Cassidy tossed his cigarette aside, and rolled up his sleeve. 'Well then, maybe this'll convince you.' 

He stuck his arm out into the sun, and at first Lily wondered how that was supposed to prove anything. Until his fingers began to smoke, and bright yellow flames enveloped his hand.   
Lily took an involuntary step back. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear its rhythm. She could only stare as he withdrew his hand and beat the flames out against his leg. 'You're a-'

'Say it.' Cassidy broke into a mischievous grin at her confused look. 'I don't sparkle, though.' He looked at her closely. 'Aren't you afraid?' he said finally.

Lily's laugh was weaker than she wanted it to be. 'No. Not at all.' She stepped closer, taking his hand without asking, and examining it. 'If you're a vampire, why aren't your fingers healing?'  
'They will,' he shrugged. 'Gotta have blood to make it all better.' 

An uneasy thrill flared in her heart at the idea of Cassidy's mouth at her neck, dangerous teeth just a breath away from her skin. Lily had developed a thing for vampires ever since she was in a stage magician's vampire show a few years ago. Ever since, she had always imagined what it'd be like with a real vampire. 'Well, I don't have any I can part with,' she said, 'but if you want to come upstairs with me, I can get you a drink.' Lily gave him her hungriest smile, not caring if she seemed desperate. She couldn't explain her attraction to this guy, but it was too strong to ignore.   
Cassidy finally got the hint, looking almost surprised, and let her take his hand and drag him away.

The trip to her apartment was a blur, except for the part where she had to drape her jacket over his head to keep him from smoking in the sunlight. Next thing she knew, the two were standing in her kitchen. 

After she got their drinks, Cassidy glanced approvingly around Lily's home and asked, 'What is it you do? Showgirl?'   
She nodded, and he grinned, before tilting his head back and draining his beer without stopping. She took the opportunity to admire his neck, wondering if he liked being bitten as much as he liked biting.

'So, what are you into?' 

Lily shook her head, confused, and he explained, 'Intercourse-wise?'

With a laugh, Lily took in the sight of him, an honest to god vampire. Working the day shift in a casino in Vegas. Swallowing entire bottles of beer in one go. He was lucky he was so hot.   
She figured she'd never see him again. Which was perfect. 

With a bold smile, Lily told him, 'I don't want to have to use a safe word. As long as you don't get scatalogical, you can do anything to me.'

The vampire looked dumbfounded, then blinked a few times. He set down his empty bottle and said, 'Sounds perfect.'

Cassidy grabbed Lily by the waist, and she grabbed his face and started kissing him. His erection was fairly evident through his thin trousers, and the feel of it against her belly threw her lust into action. She started to unbutton his vest and shirt, anxious to get him naked. Cassidy had the same idea, pulling down the straps of her dress until it was on the floor. 

Lily stepped out of the garment as Cassidy let his shirt fall to the ground, and they stared at each other with approval. The vampire's thin arms were covered with tattoos, and he was strong. Another tattoo showed through the hair on his chest, and she reached up to trace her fingers over the set of numbers.   
Cassidy distracted her attention by pressing his teeth lightly against her throat, causing her breath to catch and her heart to pound. Her knees buckled slightly, and she led him to the bedroom quickly, before her knees could give out.

The two of them left a trail of garments outside her room, and by the time they got on the bed they were naked. Cassidy sat up on the bed, spreading his legs, and Lily couldn't help but stare. He caught her looking, and he grinned, jutting his hips forward. 'Like what you see?' he asked.  
She nodded, and walked over to where he sat, straddling his hips and draping her arms over his shoulders. His teeth scraped her neck, and Lily shuddered, remembering how dangerous this man actually was, but wanting more anyway. Then Cassidy's teeth pressed against one nipple, and she gasped, the pain fading as heat flared in her belly.

He looked up at her, his eyes hazed with lust, and she absently bit her lip. Cassidy really was gorgeous. 'What do ye wanna do first?' he growled, his brogue harsh with need. 

Lily grinned, and licked her lips, and pushed him back into the pillows. Dismounting him, she got on her hands and knees and crawled away from him. Cassidy propped up on his elbows, curious to see what she was going to do, which gave Lily a chance to do what she loved: perform.

Raising her face to look at her new lover, she grinned, and let her tongue trace down slowly over one pale hipbone. Cassidy inhaled sharply at the sensation, and encouraged, Lily continued to the other side of his body, coming dangerously close to his crotch on occasion. His breath grew shorter as she teased him, and finally, Lily dragged her tongue all the way down to the head of Cassidy's cock, tracing figure eights over the tip. 

The Irishman threw his head back, pale throat bobbing as he gasped, and Lily kept her eyes on him as she lowered her lips over the head, slurping on him. Cassidy'a attention returned to her as she began to bob her mouth wetly around his hard-on, and she watched his face as he took in the sight of her, on her knees and choking on his dick. 

Literally. Cassidy had thrust a little too enthusiastically, and she instinctively pulled her head back. She'd had guys try that before.   
'Oh, shite, are you okay, love?' He looked concerned, and Lily was pretty sure it was genuine. 'I was just- it felt so good, and I-'  
Lily shut him up by taking him back in her mouth, this time intentionally deep throating him, and Cassidy grunted, hips pistoning so fast that he was nearly fucking her throat, but she kind of loved it.   
His moans became words, but they were words she'd never heard before; and she made a note to ask what it was after.   
Lily realised he was addressing her, but not in English. She was wondering what he meant as she tasted bitterness, and surprised, she opened her mouth. Cassidy had pulled away, more of his come spurting onto her face, slicking her lips and chin. 

They stared at each other, Lily looking surprised, Cassidy looking horrified.   
'I- shite. I didn't mean to do that on ya. I'm sorry, love.'

Lily wasn't really mad. After all, she said she'd do nearly anything. With a grin, she tilted her head up, letting a drop roll down her neck, and licked her lips. 'I'm not,' she told him. 

Cassidy blinked. 'I think you should know, I have no refractory period.' Before Lily could ask what he meant, he had reached down and pulled her up from his hips, and she felt herself tumble onto the bed on her back. Cassidy was soon lying between her now-spread legs and enthusiastically tonguing her clit. His strong hands were propping up her thighs to bring her pussy closer to his face. Already Lily felt herself on the edge of orgasm, brought even closer when Cassidy slipped two fingers inside her, pressing against her walls. With a soft cry Lily's hips stilled against Cassidy's mouth as her climax swept her away. 

No sooner had Lily come when Cassidy hooked his arms under her legs and rolled himself over, taking her with him. She was mostly surprised, until she saw that she had landed with his face mere breaths away from her groin.   
With a devilish glint in his eye, Cassidy's tongue traced its way back to Lily's clit, this time licking and sucking, and she tried to relax, unused to this position, but not about to protest.   
His tongue worked slow patterns over her, and he was almost careful with her, like he didn't want her to get too turned on. This of course only turned her on even more, and she could see Cassidy's face growing slicker the longer he went on.   
She squirmed against his mouth, whimpering softly, and she couldn't help but cry out, 'Please fuck me already. I need you so much.'  
Cassidy didn't so much as slow down his licking, only meeting her eyes with the same gleefully wicked light in his as his tongue moved slick and fast over her.   
Soon Lily was beyond begging, beyond much of all except rocking against his tongue, smearing her juices against his chin, and then his teeth accidentally caught her flesh. It was the slightest graze, but enough to remind her he was a vampire. 

The thought, the brief sting, and the hot slickness against her pussy had Lily coming again in no time, her second orgasm even more intense than the first. 

Only the sound of her own laboured breathing was in the room for a few moments as Cassidy allowed her to come down.  
Once she could speak again, the first words out of Lily's mouth were 'Holy shit.' She felt like she could fly. 'How are you so good at that?'

'I'm good at other things, too,' he answered, motioning to his dick, which had been hard again since he took control.

Lily grinned, reaching out to wrap her fingers around him and pumped his cock a few times. Then she got on her hands and knees beside him, and glanced at him over her shoulder. 'So show me,' she challenged.

A breathless curse left Cassidy's lips, and she felt his hands gripping her hips for balance as he took position behind her. Lily arched her back, wiggling her ass enthusiastically, only for his palm to land hard on one cheek. She yelped, and felt her stomach drop as a fresh wave of arousal hit her. Cassidy pushed the tip of his dick against her clit, rubbing slowly, and she whined, pushing back against him. 

She was expecting him to tease her more, but when she felt his hard cock begin to stretch her, Lily gasped and moaned, hips mindlessly bucking as he began thrusting hard inside her. She barely noticed when he grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged, but it wasn't hard or malicious. Not like she minded. As long as he kept pounding her pussy, he could do anything.

By this point, Lily could do little else but breathlessly chant 'oh fuck' as Cassidy fucked her, his balls slapping her ass. Soon, she couldn't even say that. She groaned and begged, and finally she was coming on his cock. He stayed there with her, letting her shake against him. Once she'd stilled, Cassidy leaned down over her back, using her hair to tilt her head closer, and whispered, 'Ready for more?'

'Fuck yes,' Lily answered without hesitation. 

Cassidy nipped her ear as he began to pull out, and she gasped, instantly wanting him back inside her. He rolled her onto her back, and she felt his sperm dripping down her thighs even as she took in his still-hard cock.   
Lily had always sort of wondered if vampires could go all night. She was pretty pleased with the answer. 

Pushing her thighs against her body, Cassidy settled in between her legs, draping her ankles over his shoulders as he slid into her slowly. Lily's pussy was still so sensitive, and she felt every inch. Once he was buried all the way inside her, he stopped moving, just looking down between their bodies. 

Lily wasn't pleased when he paused, and insistently bounced against him. The motion drove him deeper inside her, and his dick brushed against a spot she wasn't sure she'd had. Lily groaned, and Cassidy, raising an eyebrow, shifted his hips and did it again. Her eyes shut and she whimpered hoarsely.   
Cassidy readily began fucking her hard, making sure he stroked her there with each thrust. Lily was mindless, never having felt so much pleasure before. All she could concentrate on was how good she felt, how good he felt, and she was coming again already, and pretty sure he was too. 

That didn't stop the vampire from flipping the two of them over on the bed, careful not to land too hard. 'Again?' Cassidy challenged. 

Lily was only able to nod, still lost in a post-orgasm haze. He motioned for her to turn facing away from him, and guided her hips back to his cock.   
She moaned softly as he filled her, and with his hands on her waist to steady her, Cassidy began rocking up into her. She leaned back slightly, eyes fluttering shut as she concentrated on keeping her balance as she rode his dick hard. Both of them were silent except for their breath, labored and fast. Their bodies moved together in sync, urging each other closer to ecstasy. Cassidy let go of one hip to reach between Lily's legs and rub her clit in time to their rhythm, and she thought she was gonna lose her mind as the pleasure built up faster.

The stutter of her pelvis was uncontrollable as she reached her peak, and if not for Cassidy's grip on her hips, she wasn't sure how she'd be holding herself up. All she could focus on was how good the pressure felt, how deep he was fucking her-

Without warning his cock left her, and before Lily could protest she realised why. As he held her up, her thighs were suddenly slick with fluid. At first she thought he was coming on her thighs. Then it occurred to Lily that it was her. 

'Oh my god,' Lily panted, turning to look at him. His stomach and legs were wet with her juices. 'That's - wow. I've never done that before. Didn't even know I could.'   
Cassidy had gone silent. She considered that maybe he wasn't as thrilled as she was, but he murdered that notion with an enthusiastic 'Wanna try it again?'  
Lily grinned, and straddled the Irishman once more, her oversensitive pussy sliding slow down his already wet cock. Cassidy took control, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her steady, and pressing his thumb against her clit as he began to fuck her deep and hard. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, spreading her legs wide to let him. 

Lily and Cassidy stared into each other's eyes, Cassidy taking hold of her jaw and drawing the lines of her lips with his fingers. Lily sucked one finger into her mouth, sucking slowly, and began to grind her pussy down hard against him. His eyes rolled back, a soft moan escaping with his breath. Lily herself found it hard to catch her own breath as he responded by jerking his own hips up with her rhythm, and despite Lily's performance earlier that night, she found herself feeling like she could go one more time.   
Leaning her head into his neck, Lily felt herself go boneless as a less intense, but still powerful, orgasm ripped through her like a shot, and she pressed a wordless cry against his throat. Cassidy had finally stopped, his cock pulsing inside her as he held on to her. 

Exhausted, Lily and Cassidy collapsed back into the pillows. As they did, something beneath them snapped loudly, and the mattress sank down, surprising them both.   
'Fuck,' Cassidy muttered. 'Ikea, am I right?'  
Lily just laughed, not really concerned with the state of her bed. She felt like walking was going to be an ordeal for a while. In fact, the idea of dancing again that night made her heart sink.  
As soon as she caught her breath, she pointed out the door and rasped, 'Shower's across the hall.' Cassidy blinked a few times, looking as mindless as she felt, and nodded, rising slowly and taking a few careful steps. Guess I'm not the only one who'll be limping, she thought smugly.

The shower wasn't on too long, and Cassidy came back with a towel wrapped around his hair, buck naked, dripping water, and smelling like her raspberry body wash. He presented her with a wet cloth and said, 'Figured you might have trouble getting up, with the state you're in.'  
She laughed, grateful, and took it from him, cleaning up as he got dressed. She didn't question his leaving - it wasn't like they were getting married. 'Thank you for ruining my bed,' she said. 'Totally worth it.'  
Cassidy smirked, buttoning his vest, and she began to rethink letting him leave. 'I'm glad to do it,' he answered. He leaned down to kiss her again, and announced, 'Suppose I'd better get back to the casino.' He smiled, and Lily waved as he walked to the door. She dozed off while thinking about buying a new bed.


End file.
